<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go to prom with me? by writequirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522288">go to prom with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk'>writequirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you'd think people had more to their lives than talking about some stupid asshole in a leather jacket. — emma/killian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go to prom with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.</p>
<p><b>prompt:</b> killian and emma in high school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All she ever heard was his name when she walked through the locker room; <em>'Killian this', 'Killian that', 'Killian's so hot', 'Did you hear Killian made out with one of the teachers</em>?' It was fucking annoying.<br/><br/>You'd think people had more to their lives than talking about some stupid asshole in a leather jacket.<br/><br/>Then again, it was high school, what could she possibly expect? She'd had some higher hopes for her classmates at the beginning of senior year, but so far they were all the same. Not a single ounce of maturity coming from any of them.<br/><br/>And Killian, by far, was the worst.<br/><br/>"Swan."<br/><br/>Speak of the devil.<br/><br/>Emma's brows furrowed. Wait... It was the girl's locker room...<br/><br/>"What the hell!?" Emma shrieked, spinning to face him with wide eyes, "Are you fucking insane? What are you doing in here?"<br/><br/>Killian snorted, "Come on, love, it's nothing I haven't seen before."<br/><br/>That made her stomach twist uncomfortably. "I don't care. You're not supposed to be here."<br/><br/>"Like you didn't go traipsing through the boys' locker room when you were dating Cassidy." Killian countered, a sudden darkness in those pretty blue eyes of his before he shook it off, "Anyway, I came to ask you something."<br/><br/>She wanted to slap him for even mentioning Neal to her, but she was suddenly curious. Folding her arms over her chest, Emma asked, "And you couldn't wait until I got out of the locker room?"<br/><br/>"It wouldn't have been quite as much fun, no." He answered her, glancing around the room and winking at a few of the onlookers.<br/><br/>"Out with it then, so you can <em>leave</em>." she hissed.<br/><br/>He simply grinned and walked towards her until he was less than a foot away. "Go to prom with me?"<br/><br/>There was a series of gasps going around the room, but all Emma could do was gape up at him; <em>What the actual fuck</em>?<br/><br/>She was quite literally, stunned silent. So much so, that he seemed to be growing restless with her lack of response.<br/><br/>"Emma, love, an answer would be lovely right about now." he muttered quietly, taking another step towards her. It was then that Emma realized he wasn't getting restless--no, he was getting nervous; he was actually scared that she would reject him.<br/><br/>Well, that had her heart pounding in her chest.<br/><br/>"I..." she breathed, blinking a few times. "Sure."<br/><br/>The smile that lit up his face had her heart racing a mile a minute. "Brilliant." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek; Emma could practically feel the heated glares she got from all of the other girls in the locker room.<br/><br/>"JONES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STEPPING FOOT IN THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM AGAIN?"<br/><br/>The two of them jumped, but Emma met his gaze as he started backing up, a smirk on his lips, "Well, looks like I've gotta go, love. Catch you later."<br/><br/>Still utterly dumbfounded, Emma reached up to brush her fingers along the spot he'd kissed, mentally scolding herself for giving into him like that. For the first time all year, though, Emma was looking forward to Prom night.</p>
<p>
  <strong>end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>